


One Good Deed

by dxs



Series: Slade Robin week [1]
Category: Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, Possible Future Romance, Prompt: reluctant soulmates, SladeRobin Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxs/pseuds/dxs
Summary: When Deathstroke chose to reward someone for their help during a mission, he couldn't have predicted how much the choice would change his life.
Relationships: Catherine Todd & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Slade Wilson
Series: Slade Robin week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986709
Comments: 11
Kudos: 139
Collections: SladeRobin Week 2020





	One Good Deed

**Author's Note:**

> First day for the SladeRobin week event.
> 
> Prompt: Reluctant Soulmates.

"What am I supposed to do with that?" Slade asks, purposefully standing his ground. 

Any movement, especially one in the opposite direction, would be considered a sign of weakness and he's not one for showing weakness. Especially not to his current audience.

"You asked how you could repay me." the lady, Catherine, reminds him drily. Her voice thick with sarcasm. "You can repay me by saving his life like I did yours."

"You didn't save my life," Slade says through gritted teeth.

"Yes, yes. But I saved you the effort of killing your way out of an ambush," she continues in the same dismissive tone. "Now take him."

Slade wonders what kind of picture they make. Deathstroke and an unidentified woman standing in a dark alley, while the woman tries to force a child on him as payment for warning him of the ambush he was walking into.

Really, he didn't need her intel, but it had been helpful. 

He only regrets letting her bait him when she demanded payment for her help. In his defence, he expected her to request for a night in his bed. That's usually the response he got, not having a kid, foisted on him.

Slade doesn't do kids. Not as payment and not as a parent or guardian.

In any other situation, he would kill her for daring such and be done with it, but that might just make him duty bound to take in the kid. Which would be giving her what she wants.

"I don't trade in kids," Slade growls angrily. "In any other circumstance, I'd kill you for this alone, but I owe you, so consider us square."

Catherine isn't cowered. Instead, she squares her shoulders and looks him in the eye.

"Jason, baby," She says, eyes locked on Slade's. "Why don't you pull your pants down a bit.

The kid shifts uncomfortably, like it's something he's used to being instructed to do, before pulling the pants down. Slade would stop him but he's curious. 

Painted above the boy's crotch, is a twin soulmark intertwined together, identical to the one painted on Slade's own body. There's no denying who the other half of the mark is. If the sword, the deathstroke, hadn't given Slade away, the black and orange theme would have. 

Slade ignores the lady's smug look

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" Slade bluffs. "So your kid is one of the lucky few with a soulmate. So what?"

She's momentarily stomped. "Are you saying this isn't your mark?" she asks in a high pitched panicked voice.

"Don't know what to tell you lady," He snorts. "I don't have a soulmate."

"Are you sure?" she demands. 

"Lady, you'll find that that mark isn't as distinct as you thought, and more copycats have surfaced since my debut."

"Oh." it's almost comical how fast she deflates, Slade almost regrets the lie. "Can't believe I wasted my time tracking you down."

"Come on, baby." She gathers her son in her arms. "We need a new plan."

"Wait," Slade grabs her. "I'll give you one last chance."

Her eyes are already filled with unshed tears when she looks up at Slade. "You can't help Jason. His father will sell him to pay his debt. Apparently, being the soulmate of Deathstroke the terminator fetches a lot of money in these parts."

Ah hell. He really should have let her go.

He looks at the kid again. Intelligent blue eyes stare at him. He hides his face in his mother's neck when he catches Slade looking.

She shows no sign of lying and he can read the desperation in her actions, but even letting his soulmate grow up in this cess pit called Crime Alley would be a cruel and unusual punishment that the kid didn't deserve. He can't condemn Jason to whatever fate life and his parents have for him. 

"What about you?" He asks her. 

"Excuse me?" she looks surprised he's asking. 

"What will you do with yourself?" He clarifies. 

She shrugs. "I'm sure I'll find something."

"Okay, then." Slade decides. "Let's go."

"Me too?"

"Well, I’m not going to raise your kid for you am I?" He snaps. "I'll give you a place to go. But that's it. We're done. Got it?"

She nods frantically, clutching Jason to her chest. 

Good. He'll give her a safe place to raise his soulmate. Somewhere he can monitor her actions, while keeping his little mate safe. 

When his soulmate is old enough, they can have a proper first meeting.


End file.
